Flower Garden
by Kuze Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: Taman bunga ini yang mempersatukan kita, dan taman bunga inipun yang memisahkan kita. Bagaikan air dan bunga, bunga tak bisa hidup tanpa air, sama sepertiku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Natsu. Karena kau, adalah segalanya bagiku. My first NaLu. Mind to RnR?


_**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy ( NaLu )**_

_**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**_

_**Pairing yang lain : Jellal x Erza ( JeRza ), Gray x Juvia ( Gruvia )**_

_**Summary : **_

Taman bunga ini yang mempersatukan kita, dan taman bunga inipun yang memisahkan kita. Bagaikan air dan bunga, bunga tak bisa hidup tanpa air, sama sepertiku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Natsu. Karena kau, adalah segalanya bagiku. My first NaLu. Mind to RnR?

Flower Garden

"apa kau mengingatnya Lucy?"tanya kakakku, Erza

"aku pasti selalu mengingatnya kak."jawabku

"Lucy, kali ini kakak tak bisa melihatmu murung. Kakak, Jellal, Gray dan Juvia mengajakmu kemari karena ingin kau mengingat sosok yang sangat berharga bagimu, Natsu."jelas Erza

"kak, aku mau melupakannya. Kenapa kalian tak mau mendukungku?"tanyaku sedih

"kami tak mendukungmu karena jika kau melupakan Natsu, kau akan semakin berantakan Lucy. Lebih baik, kau kenang masa-masa indahmu bersama Natsu disini supaya kau bisa tersenyum kembali."jawab Jellal, pacar kakakku

Memang, setelah Natsu meninggal aku hampir tak pernah tersenyum kembali. Jika aku tersenyum, hanya akan membuat hatiku sakit. Ya, aku mengingat Natsu.

"bersenang-senanglah disini Lucy. Kami ada jika kau membutuhkan kami, kami ada di teras belakang."jelas Gray lalu pergi diikuti Juvia, kakakku, dan Jellal.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke taman bunga yang indah itu,

_Disinilah pertama kali kita bertemu, Natsu..._

**Flashback **

Hari ini hari Minggu, sekolah libur. Aku akan pergi ke taman bunga bersama kakakku, Erza Heartfilia.

Kakakku ini sangat cantik, hampir menyamai ibu walau rambutnya tak sama. Dia ini tipe orang yang setia, pandai, cantik, ramah terhadap siapapun dan tegas. Berbeda denganku, aku sama sekali tidak tegas. Hahaha! Tapi itu tak kupermasalahkan, yang penting aku sama-sama anak dari mama Layla

"kak, ayo cepat!"ajakku menarik baju coklat kakak

"iya, ayo berangkat."ucap kakak menggandeng tanganku. Kami berjalan menuju taman bunga di belakang rumahku, wah! Ini sangat hebat! Setelah sampai, aku langsung berlari-lari di taman bunga ini hingga aku menabrak seseorang

Bruak!

"ah, maafkan aku. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku membantu anak yang kutabrak berdiri

"aku tidak apa-apa."jawabnya

"kau siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"tanyaku

"namaku Natsu Dragneel, aku baru disini."jawabnya

"oh. Perkenalkan namaku Lucy Heartfilia, yang ada disana kakakku namanya Erza Heartfilia."ucapku sambil menunjuk kakak

"oh, kakakmu cantik ya."puji Natsu, aku mengangguk

"sama sepertimu, kau juga cantik."timpal Natsu, wajahku langsung menunjukkan semburat merah. Natsu tersenyum

"oh iya, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Luce?"tanya Natsu

"Luce? Boleh kok,"jawabku

"baiklah, Luce. Ayo kita main."ajak Natsu, aku tersenyum. Kami bermain sangat lama disana, hingga matahari terbenam setelah itu kakak mengajakku pulang

"Lucy, ayo kita kembali!"ajak kakak

"iya. Natsu aku pulang dulu ya, jaa.."ucapku berlari meninggalkan Natsu, Natsu tersenyum lembut

"Natsu, ayo pulang! Sudah hampir malam."teriak ibu Natsu

"baik, bu!"balas Natsu lalu berlari ke arah ibunya

Flashback off...

"huh, saat itu saat kau menggodaku pertama kalinya Natsu."gumam Lucy

"aku bahkan tak menyangka saat itu, bahwa kau masuk sekolah yang sama, kelas yang sama dan bangku yang sama."lanjut Lucy

Flashback...

*kriiing!*

Bel sekolah berbunyi, aku segera memasuki kelasku, kelas 3A. Lima menit setelah masuk, guru masuk dengan membawa murid baru

"anak-anak, kita punya teman baru. Ayo, perkenalkan namamu."ucap Mavis-sensei

"ohayou. Watashi wa Natsu Dragneel, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!"ucap Natsu

"Yoroshiku ne!"balas anak-anak sekelas

"Natsu, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Lucy."ucap Mavis-sensei, Natsu menurutinya. Diapun berjalan lalu duduk di sebelahku

"ohayou. Kita ketemu lagi."ucapku

"iya."ucap Natsu. Selama pelajaran aku dan Natsu berbincang-bincang banyak. Natsu orang yang sosialis rupanya.

SKIP TIME, saat pulang sekolah...

*kriiing!*

"baiklah anak-anak, sekarang saatnya kita pulang. Kerjakan peekerjaan rumah kalian ya, jangan sampai lupa."pesan Mavis-sensei

"baik sensei."balas murid-murid, saat sensei keluar semua murid juga mulai berhamburan keluar kelas

"Luce, aku boleh mengerjakan PR di rumahmu kan?"tanya Natsu

"boleh,kau mau langsung ke rumahku atau pulang dulu?"tanyaku

"aku pulang dulu saja,"jawab Natsu

"baiklah."

"Lucy!"panggil mama

"aku sudah di jemput, duluan ya. bye!"ucapku lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan Natsu

"Lucy, apa itu Natsu?"tanya mama, aku mengangguk

"dia temanmu ya? kelihatannya dia baik."ucap mama, aku mengangguk

"ma, nanti Natsu akan mengerjakan PR di rumah kita, boleh kan?"tanyaku, ibu tersenyum

"tentu saja."jawab ibu

Di rumah Lucy...

"Erza, bisa kau bantu ibu?"tanya ibu dari dapur

"iya bu,"jawab kakak lalu turun

"bantu apa, bu?"tanya kakak

"tolong antarkan kue dan minuman ini ke kamar Lucy ya."jawab ibu, kakak mengangguk lalu mengantarkannya ke kamarku

"Lucy, ini kue dan minumannya."ucap kakak

"iya."ucapku lalu membukakan pintu kamarku, kakakpun masuk lalu menaruh cemilan itu di meja belajarku

"Luce, nomer 10 susah nih. Bantuin dong."pinta Natsu

"benarkah? Coba aku lihat."ucapku melihat buku Prku, ah. Itu memang susah, pikirku.

"kak, bisa ajarin aku sama Natsu gak?"tanyaku sebelum kakak keluar dari kamarku

"bisa, yang mana?"tanya kakak

"ini."jawabku menunjuk nomer 10

"Natsu, kau kesini. Biar kakak ajarkan juga."ucap kakak, Natsupun mendekati kakak

"begini."ucap kakak menuliskan cara mengerjakannya

"wah, ternyata gampang."ucap Natsu senang, kakak dan aku hanya tersenyum

"sudah tidak ada lagi kan? Kakak keluar dulu, mau mengerjakan tugas."tanya kakak, kami menggeleng. Setelah itu kakak keluar

"Luce, kakakmu sekolah dimana?"tanya Natsu sambil memakan cemilan

"di Fairy International High School, dia kelas 7a."jawabku

"masih kelas tujuh tapi tugasnya banyak banget, aneh."ucap Natsu

"apa yang aneh kalau kakak jadi sekretaris OSIS dan manajer tim basket sekolahnya?"tanyaku sinis

"kalau gitu aku tarik ucapanku yang tadi."ucap Natsu ketakutan, aku mengangguk

"Luce, denger-denger minggu depan Ulang Tahunnya Fairy International High School. Kakakmu yang ngurus semuanya tuh?"tanya Natsu

"enggak lah. OSIS yang urus, mana mungkin kakakku yang ngurus semuanya."jawabku sweatdrop, Natsu ber oh- pelan. Beberapa jam kemudian, jam menunjukkan pukul 3. Natsupun dijemput oleh ibunya

"permisi, Natsunya ada?"tanya ibu Natsu. Wow, ibunya sangat cantik. Ibu membukakan pintu

"ada, sebentar saya panggilkan. Mari, duduk dulu."jawab ibu mempersilahkan ibu Natsu masuk

"Lucy, Natsu sudah dijemput."ucap ibu

"baik bu."ucapku lalu mengantar Natsu keluar. Di ruang tamu, aku melihat wanita paruh baya berambut biru sedang duduk manis di sofa. Natsupun menghampiri wanita itu

"Luce, kenalkan ini ibuku."ucap Natsu

"oh jadi ini yang namanya Lucy, yang kemarin kau ceritakan itu?"tanya ibu Natsu, Natsu mengangguk

"dia sama sepertimu, Layla."ucap ibu Natsu, aku tersipu malu.

"kau bisa saja, Gradinde."ucap ibu

"lho, ibu kenal sama ibunya Luce?"tanya Natsu, ibu Natsu mengangguk

"sudah dulu ya, Layla, Lucy. Kami pulang dulu,"ucap ibu Natsu lalu pergi

"hati-hati di jalan."ucap ibu melambaikan tangan

_Di saat itulah, aku mulai mau mengenalmu lebih dalam..._

Flashback off

"hihihi... Aku sangat senang melihat wajahmu saat aku melirikmu saat itu."ucapku terkikik geli

"hey, lihat itu. Lucy mulai tertawa."ucap Juvia, kakak, Jellal dan Gray tersenyum bangga

_Lalu, saat kau membantu kakak untuk mendapatkan cintanya..._

Flasback...

"wah, tak kusangka kita akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama lagi Luce!"ucap Natsu senang. Ya, kami masuk ke sekolah yang sama lagi yaitu, Fairy International High School

"kalian satu sekolah lagi?"tanya kakak

"iya."jawabku, kakak berfikir

"namamu siapa?"tanya kakak pada Natsu

"Natsu Dragneel."jawab Natsu

"wah, kalian sekelas!"ucap kakak tiba-tiba, membuatku terlonjak kaget

"yang benar kak? Serius?"tanya Natsu memastikan, kakak mengangguk. "kalian masuk kelas 7b."jawab kakak

"wah, kita sekelas Luce! Senangnya!"ucap Natsu senang, aku tersenyum. "Yo, Erza!"panggil seseorang, pemuda tampan, tinggi. Wah, sangat cocok dengan kakak. (y)

"Yo, Jellal."balas kakak. "sedang apa disini? Mendaftarkan adikmu?"tanya Jellal, kakak mengangguk

"kau punya adik yang cantik, sama sepertimu."goda Jellal, langsung saja kakak blushsing, sedangkan Jellal hanya bisa senyum. "jangan menggodaku, Jellal. Kasihan tuh Ultear, nanti dia cemburu."ucap kakak

"benar juga, aku harus menemaninya untuk mendaftakan Ultear. Sudah dulu ya,"ucap Jellal lalu pergi, sejenak Jellal melirik ke belakang wajahnya terlihat sedih

"kak, itu siapa?"tanyaku. "itu Jellal, teman kakak saat SMP. Dan dia adalah cinta pertama kakak."jawab kakak

"wuah! Lalu, apa kakak menyatakan perasaan kakak?"tanya Natsu antusias, kakak menghela nafas. "inginnya seperti itu tapi, dia sudah punya pacar. Namanya Ultear Milkovich, itu yang berambut hitam."jawab kakak menunjuk orang yang di maksud

"kakak mau nyerah?"tanya Natsu. "tentu saja. Diakan sudah punya pacar, untuk apa lagi mau menyatakan perasaanku?"jawab kakak sambil tersenyum masam

"kalau begitu, biar aku yang bilang padanya."ucap Natsu lalu berjalan ke arah Jellal. "eh? Jangan Natsu! Kembali!"ucap kakak, Natsu tak bergeming dia tetap berjalan menuju Jellal

"kak, kita bisa bicara sebentar enggak?"tanya Natsu. "ah, kamu yang tadi ya. baiklah, Ultear, Meredy aku pergi sebentar ya."ucap Jellal lalu mengikuti Natsu ke bawah pohon maple

"kau mau ngomong apa?"tanya Jellal. "aku punya 2 pertanyaan, dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur."jawab Natsu, Jellal mengangguk

"apa kau punya perasaan pada kakaknya Luce? Maksudku Erza."tanya Natsu. "iya, tapi kelihatannya dia tak menyukaiku."jawab Jellal, Natsu mengangguk

"ah, tunggu sebentar ya. aku lupa mengabari ibuku kalau aku sudah di terima."ucap Natsu mengeluarkan handphonenya. 5 menit kemudian...

"baiklah ini pertanyaan terakhir."ucap Natsu. "apa yang akan kau katakan jika Erza ada disini?"tanya Natsu, hening sejenak

"eum... Erza ini mungkin gila tapi, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Senyummu menghangatkanku, pandanganmu menghiasi hari-hariku, dan kehadiranmu membuatku bersemangat. Aku berharap kau mau menjadi pasanganku selamanya, kau mau kan?"jawab Jellal

Kakak muncul dengan mata dipenuhi oleh butiran air, Ya. kakak terharu mendengar jawaban dari Jellal

"E-Erza?! Hei, apa maksudnya ini?"tanya Jellal. "kak, Natsu itu berencana untuk membuat kakak dan kak Erza pacaran."jawabku

"jadi, tentang pertanyaan Jellal tadi... Kakak mau jawab apa?"tanya Natsu

"yes or no?"tanyaku yang ikut-ikut Natsu, kakak menghapus air matanya lalu memeluk Jellal dengan erat. "Iya, aku mau."jawab kakak, Jellal tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan kakak

Flashback off.

"saat itu, aku baru melihatmu sebagai sosok yang pantang menyerah, dan... memiliki hati yang lembut."gumamku

"lalu, saat kita kelas 8... Kau menyatakan perasaanmu di tempat dimana kau mempersatukan kakak dan Jellal."gumamku

Flashback

"Luce!"panggil Natsu, aku menoleh. "ada apa Natsu?"tanyaku

"besok kan festival sekolah, kau maukan jadi pasangan dansaku di festival besok?"tanya Natsu, aku langsung blushing dan salting. "I-iya mau."jawabku

"benarkah itu Luce? Kalau begitu pakailah gaun yang berpasangan dengan Tuxedo ini ya."ucap Natsu memberikan foto tuxedo yang kelihatan mahal. "baiklah, akan kuusahakan."ucapku mengambil foto itu lalu kembali ke kelas.

SKIP TIME saat kebingungan memilih gaun...

"aduh, mau pakek gaun apa yang cocok dengan tuxedo ini ya?"tanyaku pada diriku sendiri

"Lucy, kau sudah siap nak?"tanya ibu membuka pintu kamarku, aku menggeleng

"aku bingung untuk memilih gaun yang tepat. Aku harus mencocokkan gaunku dengan tuxedo ini."ucapku menunjukkan foto tuxedo milik Natsu. "eum... Pakai saja ini, mungkin cocok."saran ibu mengambil gaunku yang bewarna pink

"ah, kelihatannya tidak cocok. Warna pinknya terlalu mencolok."tolakku

"Lucy! Natsu datang, cepatlah!"teriak kakak dari lantai bawah

"sebentar!"balasku. "yang mana bu enaknya?"tanyaku

"pakai saja gaun milik kakakmu yang bewarna biru laut itu."jawab ibu. "benar juga."ucapku lalu berlari ke kamar kakak untuk mengambil gaun itu dan memakainya. Setelah selesai, aku segera turun

"kau meminjam baju kakak ya?"tanya kakak, aku mengangguk. "kau cantik malam ini Luce. Ayo kita ke pesta sekolah."ajak Natsu

Blush. Wajahku langsung jadi semerah rambut kakak. Ini kedua kalinya, Natsu memujiku cantik.

Saat di sekolah...

"ayo Luce, kita berdansa."ajak Natsu sambil menarik tanganku ke area api unggun.

Kami berdansa hingga jam 8 malam, wow. Itu sangat asyik.

"Luce, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"tanya Natsu tiba-tiba, aku mengangguk. Natsupun mengajakku dimana dia menyatukan kakak dan Jellal dulu

"kau... Apa kau menyukaiku?"tanya Natsu serius, aku terlonjak kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berfikir seperti itu?pikirku

"maksudmu menyukai dalam arti sahabat atau arti lain?"tanyaku. "arti lain."jawab Natsu

"a-akan kujawab di tempat kita pertama kali bertemu."jawabku, Natsu mengangguk lalu mengajakku pulang.

"tadaima...!"ucapku. "okaeri, Lucy."ucap ibu, aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku dengan malas.

Di kamar aku langsung berganti pakaian menjadi piyama dan melakukan aktifitas orang pada umumnya saat malam hari, tidur.

Keesokan harinya aku sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke taman bunga belakang rumahku. Aku melihat ada yang aneh disini, dimana kakak? Tak seperti biasanya dia tidak ikut sarapan.

"ibu, mana kakak? Dia tidak terlihat."tanyaku. "dia pergi ke sekolah, katanya ada masalah di sekolah. Dan kencan bareng pacarnya."jawab ibu, aku beroh- pelan

Setelah selesai makan aku meminta ijin pada ibu untuk pergi sebentar lalu aku langsung melesat ke taman bunga. Disana sudah ada Natsu yang menunggu

"Natsu!"panggilku, dia menoleh lalu dia tersenyum padaku.

"apa kau sudah memikirkan atas pertanyaanku kemarin?"tanya Natsu, aku mengangguk. "apa jawabanmu?"tanya Natsu

"jawaban ini sangat-sangat kupertimbangkan, masalahnya aku masih muda, aku masih ingin belajar, aku masih tidak mau merasakan apa itu cinta sebelum aku beranjak SMA. Kita masih muda Natsu, jadi jawabanku adalah... Kau tau apa jawabanku kan?"jelasku, wajah Natsu memelas lalu mengangguk

"kau... Menolaknya..."jawab Natsu, aku tersenyum. "maaf Natsu, tapi bukan itu jawabanku."ucapku

"aku menerimanya. Aku hanya mengatakan penjelasan itu kepada orang yang ingin kujahili dalam hal percintaan... detailnya... Aku ingin menjahili seseorang yang sangat kucintai."jelasku, Natsu tersenyum lebar. Dia langsung memelukku

"I Love You, Luce."bisik Natsu. Aku tersenyum, "I Love You Too, Natsu."bisikku

Flashback off.

"wajahmu sangat lucu waktu itu Natsu."ucapku terkikik geli

"andai dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu, pasti akan banyak lelaki yang naksir padanya."ucap Juvia

"iya, benar."timpal Gray

"Lisanna..."


End file.
